Labors of Love
Dream= |-| Overview= When November Stark goes missing, the cocky son of Nike, Jacob Evans, is chosen by Eros to rescue him. Bringing along a son of Iris and son of Eros, the three of them wind up traveling between minor gods of love and gender to gain information and clues towards the son of Apollo's location. |-| Questers= *Jacob Evans: Son of Nike, Alex and Affleck *Jake Robson: Son of Eros, Xax *Tyler Young: Son of Iris, Affleck |-| Locations and Monsters= # Camp Half-Blood # Times Square # Coastal Delaware Town (x2 Sirens) # Virginia (x1 Lamia) # South Carolina (Flesh-eating Sheep) # Georgia |-| End Game= It turns out Nove was kidnapped by Eros, who wanted to test to see if Jacob was strong enough to find Nove. The quest was essentially made to encourage him to be honest with his new-found friends, Jake and Tyler. They all receive enchanted clothing from Eros, suited to their personal tastes: *Tyler- A tie-dye shirt which can shift colors, acting like camoflage *Jacob- A pair of leather riding chaps which increases his running speed *Jake- A pair of sunglasses which grant him vision in the dark and through fog & mist |-| Prophecy= Light and song’s child has been caught, Victory will seek and must fear not. With help of colleagues he shall find, The cupbearer with twisted mind. Each one will learn a thing or two, Trust and poise in different hues, '' ''Find the father of the Love heir, '' ''His goal is to prove, so don’t despair. Quest Camp Half-Blood Jacob: '''Waking up from the dream, Jacob scratches his head. It felt incredibly real, and he could almost swear that his back muscles ached, from the weight of the amphora. It takes him a second to realise who the dream was from. Slipping his jock on, he ran to the Eros cabin and bashed on the door. "Jake, please open up! I gotta talk to you! Your dad is sending me dreams!" '''Jaqpcob: Hearing Jacob's voice, he stopped pounding, "No, your dad is sending me dreams!" He called through the door, "You're the only son of Eros I know!" He explains, "That's why I gotta talk to you." Jacob: He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, look, the point is that there's a chance that you might be able to help me figure out what the dream means." Jacob then describes the dream to the son of Eros, describing what the Amphora boy looked like. "There was something familiar about him...I couldn't put my finger on it..." Jacob: "Not since that movie night we had..." Jacob shook his head, "You don't think something's happened to him...do you?" Jacob: "'''But why would Eros...?" Jacob realised the answer. and stopped himself. "We've gotta find him. He's our buddy." ' '''Jacob:' "Shouldn't we...you know, tell someone? Alexander? The head of his cabin?" Jacob began to jog in the direction of the Apollo Cabin, "Someone in charge has to know!" Sure, Jake may have been convinced, but Jacob wanted to see with his own eyes that Nove had vanished. Jacob: He stopped in his tracks, "Oracle's Cave?" He hadn't heard or seen that place yet, "I guess we could go if it means finding Nove, but someone should know though, right?" Jacob was a bit torn. On one hand, Jake had been at camp longer and knew what he was talking about, but on the other, if he and Jake were to up and vanish too, the camp my get a bit hectic. Jacob: Nodding, Jacob walked back to him, "You know more than me on this I guess..." He looked up at Jake, "Will I have to put more clothes on to see this Oracle?" Jacob: Taking it literally, Jacob shrugged, "Lead the way I guess...what is the Oracle? Isn't there some computer programmed called that?" Jacob: "Oh..." Jacob frowned, "Not really...only time I wasn't on the ranch was when we took horses to races. Those days were really big, and those were the days it was mandatory for me to wear a full outfit." The son of Nike assumed that where ever the two of them wound up going, that it'd be just like the race days. "I'll be right back." Jogging back to his cabin, he slipped in and tossed on a pair of black shorts and a tan t-shirt. Sliding on his shoes, he snuck back out and returned to Jake. "Sorry about that," he apologized again, "Let's go find Nove." The demigods arrive at the the Oracle's cave and Jacob receives a prophecy instructing how to find Nove. Jacob: Leaving the cave, Jacob thought about the prophecy that he had just received, "It sounds like it might be just more than you and me rescuing Nove. The Oracle said 'colleagues', as in plural." He tossed around a few lines, "Each one will learn a thing or two, trust and poise in different hues. Jake, isn't 'hue' an art term?" Jacob: '''Jacob shrugged his broad shoulders. "''He has to grow up at some point." ''He thinks, glancing up towards Jake. "Tyler is his friend too." ''Three hands, three amphoras. ''"When your dad sent me the dream, there were three demigods helping Nove up. It can't be a coincidence, right?" '''Jacob: "Let's go then." He began to run as quietly as possible towards the Iris Cabin. Tyler: The son of Iris is sleeping in his cloud bed in his cabin Tyler: Eyes bolting awake the son of Iris quickly tossed on a clean shirt and his gym shorts. Not looking out the window to see what time it really was, Tyler jammed his feet into his shoes and ran out of his room and out of the cabin, "I'm up! I'm up! I'm..." stopping outside the cabin, he now realized it was still dark and that Jacob and Jake were waiting for him, "What's going on?" Tyler: He looked a bit taken aback, "What? How? Did he leave on his own?" Honestly, Tyler couldn't think what would cause Nove to pack up his bags and leave camp. Tyler: He tilted his head, "If that's so...why do you think he's been kidnapped?" Jacob: "Eros sent me a dream." He explained, "Jake took me to the Oracle and we wound up getting a Prophecy. I'm going out on a limb to say that you don't just get Prophecies when a kid runs home for a bit." Tyler: "Then why'd you wake me?" Tyler yawned, "I'm sure the two of you can handle finding Nove." Tyler: Tyler bit his lower lip, "But...what can I do?" He looked between the older campers, "I'm not that good of a fighter, and I'm still learning how to use my powers." He remembered his arena fight with Matt, and how he had spent a good portion of it running away and defending with barriers. Jacob: The son of Nike placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Please?" Tyler: Nodding, he didn't want one of his friends to go missing, "Let me pack 'refract' and 'reflect'," Tyler replied, "Then I'll be ready." As he neared the door, he looked over his shoulder, "Um...does anyone else know that Nove is missing?" Tyler: Again, he bit his lip, "Shouldn't someone be told?" Tyler didn't want to worry his other friends if he were to up and vanish. Not to mention, someone would have to feed Finks while he was away. Tyler: He nodded his head, "Oh..." Slipping back in, Tyler crept back into his room and changed into a pair of jeans and put on his sheathes for his dual sica/scimitar hybrids he called 'sicatars'. Kneeling down he pet Finks who was sleeping on the cloud bed as well, "I'll be back soon Finky." Putting out his morning food and a bit extra, he stood up and quickly returned to the others. "I'm ready. Where do we start looking?" " Tyler: He had to hide a small laugh, "You have a point, Jacob's the one who I'd expect to go on a quest in nothing but a robe." Looking at Jacob, he was actually surprised, "Wow...you're actually wearing a full outfit for once. Never thought I'd see the day." Tyler: The son of Iris nods and follows 'Jacob: '"Sooner we get Jake dressed, sooner we find Nove." 'Jacob: '"Took you long enough." Jacob smirked. He packed some clothes into the bag, his weapons and some bottles of Gatorade. "Sure. How are we gonna find the cupbearer with twisted mind? We can't just dial Olympus and ask to see him." Category:Affectos Category:Active Quests Category:Quests Category:ScalesofFate Category:DrXax